another Jet Wave love story
by sonicsaber
Summary: basically, wave admits to jet how she feels after keeping it bottled up for so long.now, this is my first story so please be nice


"Damn its dark in here..." A mysterious person pondered to himself. Although he could see very well in this lightless hellhole, it wasn't exactly prime conditions for drawing.

" Hey Wave! turn the light on for me will ya?" he asked.

A purple swallow, about the age of 24 - 25, got up out of her favourite seat in the whole airship and walked over to our mysterious person.

" Jet you lazy ass featherbrain! Why didn't you do it?!" she almost shouted at the poor hawk, making him jump out of his feathers. The hawk, Jet, got up, his green tinted feathers shining in the moonlight that was squinting through the window blinds.

He walked over to the lightswitch and THUMP! The lights turned on but the lightswitch was now in peices on the floor and wall that it used to be screwed into.

" There! how's that miss boss bird? " Jet spat at the poor girl. I mean, Wave may have been the technical genius and overall 'thinks-she-could-be-a-better-leader-than-jet' of the airship but that didn't mean she didn't have feelings. Strong feelings. Feelings for Jet, nonetheless.

Elsewhere on the airship, a grey Albatross was playing Sonic Riders... and losing... badly.

The albatross, Storm, was dumb, plain and simple. 'Nuff said' as Stan lee put it. It was a 35 lap survival race, no air pits, no running, and Storm was in last place.

"Grr... melon, wing, tailgrab, meteor, double crossbreak... C RANK?!!! ooooooh now I-I-I'm REALLY getting p-p-pissed off..." Storm was shouting stuff like that for the last 15 laps of the race, getting even more infuriated each lap and eventually, smashing his room to peices.

Wave looked a little flustered every time she was in the room with Jet, making him a little bit suspicious, moreso now than ever before, which seemed to be echoed in his behaviour near her. She cried herself to sleep most nights, Jet and Storm had gathered that much just by listening ( Jet was pretty pissed off when he found out that Storm had trashed his side of the room up too) So mostly every night, Jet had to turn his stereo up near full volume, due to Wave's crying, and Storm's snoring. Having to put up with Storm sleeping in the same room as you would drive you mad too, don't ya reckon?

One day, Jet decided it was time to confront Wave as to why she was depressed and flustery around Jet.  
" Wave? " Jet asked the swallow, who was cleaning her airboard at the time.  
"Y-yes Jet? what is it?" Wave was obviously nervous about Jet being there, as her speech pattern proved.

"Wave," Jet started " what's wrong with you lately? You seem... sad... when you go to bed at night, and we can hear you crying. What's up? You know you can always tell me" He was obviously concerned for the poor swallow girl, as this is a side that Jet shows nobody, not even his best buddy Storm.

Wave just looked at Jet, tears just begging to fall from her eyes.

She mentally scolded herself for feeling this way, and towards her leader of all the people she could have felt for.

"Take a look... " She said, pushing her diary slowly into his arms, almost as if time had slowed to a crawl.

Jet looked stumped. ' Her diary?' he thought, puzzled as to what it could contain. Many secrets, horrors, nightmares that he could use later to blackmail her should he need to.

" Hmm... " Jet mused, " I wonder..." he flipped the pages open where Wave said to, skimming the pages. Then he found one that stuck out to him, in bold writing was something Wave wrote not to long ago.

Dear Diary,  
It seems that Jet's catching on to me... I think he's figured out how much I love him by now. Oh god... I hope he loves me back.. I just wish I could kiss him, right here and now, and hold him tight, forever mine... But I know that with Jet's cocky attitude he'll probably laugh at what im writing... Oh Jet... I just hope one day me and you can be together... My god... just saying that is making me fantasise... squeals, runs off then comes back OMG... I so hope Jet will make that one come true...

Jet just stood there with an OMG look on his face, staring at the pages of the diary. ' Why in all of hell... why me?! And what does she want to do to me?!' He wondered, looking at the swallow girl sitting on her bed, looking at the floor with a big massive red blush on her face. " Wave... you really feel this way about me? Even after the son of a bitch I've been over the past 6 years?" Jet just stared at her, dumbfounded by this revelation.

Wave got up, looked Jet in the eye, and walked over to him.  
" Jet Jet Jet... I've loved you since we re-started the Rogues! It's not the fairest thing in the world, loving someone without them knowing. Kinda like an unrequited love... but I've made it this far by hope. Hope that you'd love me... " She looked really sad, her eyes shining in the fluorescent light, all the while getting closer and closer to Jet.  
"Jet... please... just hold me... hold me tight and never let me go... " Wave asked him, letting the tears she had fought so long to hold back run free down her face, falling into Jet's arms.

Now Jet on the other hand, didn't know what to make of all this. He was confused moreso now than he had ever been, and beleive me thats alot of confusion. ' Maybe I'll just wrap my arms around her... break it to her slowly...yeah... ' He thought, the scene racing across his mind.  
" Wave... " Jet said softly, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm really sorry but..." He was silenced by Wave's finger against his lips.  
"Jet please... I don't want to hear you say those words...it'd hurt too much..." Wave said slowly, saddened by Jet's half sentence.  
Jet just stood there, Wave's finger still pressed against his lips.  
" Now if you'd let me finish?" Jet asked Wave in a more mocking than not tone. Jet resumed, " now, as I was saying, I'm really sorry but I should have done this a while back" he said, and not more than a second later, he pressed his beak up against Wave's, shocking the little swallow to quite some extent. Eventually, she snapped out of her trance and kissed back, locking their beaks like that for what seemed like an eternity. Jet pulled her closer, his hand finding it's way up to the back of her head, while the other rested around her waist.

Wave was the first to break for air, her lungs burning as they sucked in the air. " Jet... I never thought I'd say this about you of all people.. " Jet just stood there with a ' oh whats that supposed to mean' look ".. but I love you..." She looked him in the eyes and smiled, pushing him back onto her bed.

Jet was slightly surprised, his team-mate feeling this way about him still confused him, and what puzzled him further was why she pushed him onto her bed! "Wave? why are we on your bed, of all places?" Jet finally asked, sounding confused.

" Well.. " The swallow girl started " ... i just wanted you to sleep next to me, holding me until the morning light wakes us up..."  
" Ohh!! there was me thinking you were going to ask me to.. " Jet stopped and made an -ahem- sound, implying something which i shall not go into detail with.  
Wave looked at him and laughed.

" Silly birdman...I wouldn't think of doing that... " she paused and looked at Jet seductively " ... yet..."

END


End file.
